What Completes Her Story
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Gray was far from soft, sweet, and warm, but she loved him anyway. For GrayLu Week Day 7/Prompt: Five Senses


**Prompt:** Five Senses (GrayLu Week Day 7 - September 7th, 2014)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

In every single romance novel she wrote, she described love as something soft and warm, something sweet, but now that she looks back, her love life was anything but.

Gray Fullbuster was a man of fiery compassion. However, looking at him from a different angle, he was also a man as cold as his magic. He offered full assistance to his comrades in battle, he protected her more times than she can count, and he always laughed for her, always cried for her, always _felt _for her.

But not once did she feel that _something soft and warm_, _something sweet_ in their relationship.

* * *

Their first kiss had been hazy.

It had been at one of the tables in the guild. As usual, Natsu and Gray had been fighting. One thing led to another and before she knew it, his face had smacked into hers harshly.

From his heated argument with Natsu, Lucy had expected his lips to be hot.

But they were cold.

She remembered she had been very flustered, but Gray had barely batted an eye. "Sorry Luce, forgive me?" At her dazed nod, he smiled his usual goofy grin and returned to their fight. "Natsu, look what you did!"

That was the first time she thought Gray was cold.

That was also her first kiss. It was not soft like she had imagined it to be. The impact was sudden, hard, and chilling to the bone. It was even a little painful. And she hated it until the following day.

"We're celebrating my birthday at my place," he said, leaning casually against her window.

She hadn't felt like going to the guild today after what transpired yesterday, so she ended up missing his public announcement at the guild.

She put her pen down. "Sure, when is it?"

"Right now."

She barely had enough time to gawk at him before he pulled her out the window (not the door) and into the busy streets of the late evening.

Natsu's house had been messy, but Gray's house was just as bad, not to mention that it was a freezer. Everyone had already arrived by the time she got there, and they were already passing the drinks around.

It was definitely cold, but they stuck together and drank for warmth. They could stand it for one night. After all, it was their friend's birthday.

"If you had told me earlier, I would have gotten you a gift."

"Please Luce, we all know you can barely afford to pay for your rent."

His words were never sugar-coated. They always spoke the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"You've never been here before, right? Let me show you around."

She followed him around his igloo of a house and before long, she had been directed to his room.

It did not smell like the sweet cologne she expected from a man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. It only smelled fresh, clear, crisp, like the morning of a winter day.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked, peeking into her line of view and catching her off guard.

"H-huh?" she stuttered.

"I asked you if my place was nice or not," he sighed, facing her. "You've been a little off today…is it 'cause of yesterday?"

She suddenly remembered the kiss and blushed. "N-n-n-no! I'm j-just…a little cold, that's all!" She laughed it off nervously.

"Of course you're cold. You're always dressed like that," he said, as if his own state of undress was not lacking at all. Something in his tone told her he didn't believe her excuse though. Nonetheless, he played along, fingertips lightly dancing across the skin of her arm. "Want me to make it better?"

"S-sorry?" Her ears heated up at the images - the _dirty_ images- instigated by his words. "Haha, that sounded really…sorry."

"You're not wrong," he breathed, leaning in.

"What?" she squeaked, barely able to withstand their close proximity. If it weren't for his strong hands holding her arms, she would have already ran back to the rowdy party in the living room.

"I said," he whispered lowly, huskily, in her ear, "You're not wrong."

She nearly fainted.

"That kiss yesterday…did you really think it was all Natsu's fault?"

She didn't seem to understand, so he continued, lips grazing her cheek just enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Did you really think it was all a coincidence?"

That was it. Her knees gave out and she began to fall, but not before he pushed her onto his bed.

_Huh…when did the bed…_

All sane thoughts were out of her head by the time his lips met hers.

* * *

"Luce, come on!"

She looked up from her notebook. "Kay, let me just finish this up!"

A man, a cold, _cold _man, appeared in her doorway (kudos to him for not breaking in through the window). "What are you writing now, an adventure story?"

She smiled a little mischievously. "Nope!"

He tilted his head in that endearing way of his. "Horror?"

She giggled at that. "As interesting as that sounds, nope!"

At his dejected sigh, she gave him a hint. "It's about us."

He didn't take a second longer. "Romance."

"Ding Ding! And we have a winner! Alright, let me just do the finishing touches and I'll be ready to _accompany_ _you_ on that little date you've been nagging at me to go on."

She turned back to her desk and ignored him when he left the room mumbling something along the lines of "You wanted to go on a date too".

She didn't know how long the room was encompassed by silence for before he came back. His footsteps were light, so only the sudden chill down her back alerted her of his presence. "Are you reading it?"

Not answering her, he scanned the paper over. Unbeknownst to her, he was smiling at every little detail and event in the story. "You're practically done."

"So you _were_ reading it!" she pouted. "It's not even finished yet."

He stole her pen, paying no mind to her protests, and scribbled something down. Then, he pulled her chair back and gently lifted her up. Grabbing her hand, he made a dash for the door (not the window). "Town, park, and then my place."

"Gray!" she squealed, laughing at his antics. She didn't pull back though.

It wasn't soft. It wasn't sweet. And it definitely was not warm.

But it was okay, because it was Gray, and it just wouldn't be him if their love was soft and sweet and warm to her senses.

Left behind on her desk was the manuscript for her latest story, cursive letters printed neatly and elegantly.

At the bottom, larger and darker than the rest of the page, was a sentence. The writing was messy, ragged, and not at all refined, but they tied the whole story together nevertheless.

"And they lived happily ever after."

(It was a little cheesy though.)

* * *

A/N: I didn't actually use the words "Five Senses" in my story...I hope that's okay. LOL Anyway, I really liked this one, so thank you so much for reading! If you could just leave a little comment and let me know what you think, that'd be awesome! Have a good day!


End file.
